Equipment units installed in offices that include image forming apparatuses, etc., include a large number of units shared by multiple users. In such equipment units, if a screen including individual information for each user (below called “individual information”) is displayed according to a user login, the number of operational steps needed until a process on the individual information of the user is caused to be executed is reduced.
When the individual information is stored in a storage apparatus such as a cloud storage that is connected to an equipment unit via a network, the operability of the equipment unit is greatly influenced by the responsiveness of network communications. For example, display time of the screen may be prolonged, possibly giving stress to the user